Skystar's Return
by Skyfur02
Summary: Skystar must return to save her clan from a power hungry leader. She will face challenges, death, uunravel secrets and more in this tale of a brave leader. will she succeed and save Thunderclan? Read and find out.


Prologue

"Skystar." Purred a rocky, but smooth voice. I whirled around to see a furless, egg white cat sitting behind me.

"Rock." I nod to the pale cat behind me.

"Come here." He rasped. "I need to tell you something." I turn and pad in his direction. Sitting next to him, I see a pool. I look down and gasp. Snowthorn, my former deputy sat on high rock addressing the clan.

"Why-"I began in protest. Then I remember. I had just lost my last life to whitecough. Snowthorn was now leader. She must be picking a deputy.

"We have seen things you haven't Skystar." Rock meowed. "Been missing warriors lately?" I nod, my eyes still focused on the pool. "Snowstar killed them. They were all ones who doubted her, who disagreed, who didn't listen." Rock hissed as he said the last words. My head snapped up from gazing at Snowstar. I stared at him, horror and disbelief flashing in my eyes.

"How?" I asked. Still amazed at what I had heard.

"She told them to come on patrol and killed them. She told any other cat around to not tell or they were next." He mewed simply.

"I thought she was a bit ambitious and anxious like all cats but this?" I gazed back at the cat who now led my beloved clan.

"Don't believe me? Take a look." Rock dipped his paw in the water and swirled it around. He took his paw out and flicked the water off it. The water stilled and I stared into its murky depths. There was Snowstar with Rosefall, Sparrowleaf, Mouseclaw, and Honeystorm. Mouseclaw was a cat that died not too long ago. I saw Snowstar say something and Honeystorm went off with Sparrowleaf and Rosefall. Snowstar guided Mouseclaw deeper into the forest. They were talking casually as they walked. I stared in a trance as Mouseclaw continued with Snowstar as if nothing was wrong. I relaxed. Snowstar was being perfectly fine. Then Snowstar pointed behind a bush. Mouseclaw dropped into a couch next to Snowstar. Snowstar crouched too. Her icy gaze following Mouseclaw's every move. As he moved forward slowly, Snowstar tensed her muscles before leaping onto an unexpecting Mouseclaw. She flipped him over and quickly raked her claws across Mouseclaw's throat. He stared into her eyes as light faded from his brilliant brown eyes. Snowstar stared at his body triumphantly before taking his scruff in her mouth and dragged his body back to camp, yowling in fake sorrow.

As the image faded, I stared numbly at the now clear pool. "Believe me now?" Rock asked. I nodded, still shocked at what I had just witnessed.

"No more please" I whispered to him. I looked at his grim face, my heart withering. "Did she kill Whitestripe?" I asked. He nodded solemnly. "Sandheart? Nightfur? Icetail?" I croaked.

"All of them." He replied. "You must save your clan from this savage warrior." Rock meowed.

"How?" I said. "I died! How am I supposed to save them?"

"Look." Rock said impatiently, swirling his paw in the water again. I sighed and bent over to again gaze into the pool. I then saw a poor kit.

The kit was a blue- grey with white splotches across her back. Her ears and tail were tipped with white. Her muzzle and one front paw were also white. She coughed feebly. A reddish cat was rushing around the cave, grabbing leaves and giving them to the kit to eat. Oh Amberleaf. I sighed. She was my loyal medicine cat till the end. I miss you. She crouched over the kit sighing deeply. She licked the kit saying comforting words.

"This kit is close to death." Rock said. I nodded given the kit's current state. "You will take her place." He continued. I stared at him. Shock and confusion both flooded my mind as I heard these words. Take her place? How? Then I realized what he was saying.

"No!" I said. "How can I take this poor kit's place?"

"This kit will die otherwise. The only way to save your clan is to take this kit's place. Your clan needs you Skystar." Rock said patiently.

"I-" I sighed. He's right. "Alright Rock. You win. I'll become this poor kit." Rock nodded in satisfaction.

"Her name is Skykit. She is named after you and her pelt looks like the sky." I nod agreeing with Rock. "Good luck Skystar." He mewed. I took a deep breath as he faded. I closed my eyes, waiting to become Skykit. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes and looked around in wonder. What happened?

_In the end, sky can overcome frost_. I sighed. A prophecy? Now? _But beware; even the brightest sky can be overcome by the shadows of the forest._ What does that mean? I wondered. Then I felt a force push me into the pool and the world went black.

**How is that for my first story? Like it? Please review and send me characters you would like to see in the story. Normal clans. No new ones. Here's a template for you guys**

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Characteristics:**

**Gender:**

**personality:**

**Friends/enimies:**

**Mate/Crush?:**

**Role/what they do in clan:**

**That's it for now! Thanks!:) -Sky**


End file.
